


The Suit

by jesslikeschub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Stiles, Domestic, Light Insecurity, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslikeschub/pseuds/jesslikeschub
Summary: It was a nice suit, but there was one very obvious problem that Derek immediately saw."Is it your size?" Derek asked bluntly.Stiles looked confused, "What do you mean? I've had it for years."Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy, because that was exactly the point.





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so please forgive spelling/grammar mistakes you might find~
> 
> If you're not into chub kink, you should prob leave.
> 
> It seems like every chub kink writer has a fic entirely dedicated to fitting into old clothes. So, of course, I had to write one too because that's what the ~cool kids~ do.
> 
> So, YES, this isn't a super ~original~ idea but I LOVE fics like this so FIGHT ME OKAY I WANTED ANOTHER

Stiles crawled out of bed, hair tousled and messy from sex. He turned back and shook Derek's leg gently, breaking him out of his post-orgasm reverie. 

"C'mon, big guy, you're gonna be mad at yourself if you don't clean up now."

Derek growled and sprung up, enveloping Stiles in a tight bear hug. Stiles squeaked in surprise, but fell into the embrace. After standing in contented silence for a while, Stiles began to squirm to try and escape Derek's hold. It was no use, of course. He might as well have been trying to bend steel.

"Der," Stiles whined, "C'mon, let's go shower."

Derek seemed to accept that more happily, and gave Stiles' round butt a happy squeeze, before releasing him to head in the bathroom together.

After they cleaned up, Stiles put on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt while Derek slipped a pair of boxers on.

Derek coerced Stiles into helping him fold laundry, so it was when Derek was hanging clean clothes in their closet that he saw a large dry cleaning bag hanging on Stiles' side.

"What's this?" Derek asked, peeking inside.

"Hm?" Stiles said, craning his head so he could see into their walk-in closet without moving from his spot in the bed. "Oh, that's my suit, for Scott and Kira's wedding. I left it in the back of the closet for years 'cause I haven't used it, so it was all wrinkly and gross. I took it to the dry cleaners, picked it up today."

It was a nice suit, Derek decided, looking at it. Stiles was lucky he hadn't ruined it completely from neglect. But there was one very obvious problem that Derek immediately saw.

"Is it your size?" Derek asked bluntly.

Stiles looked confused, "What do you mean? I've had it for years."

Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy, because that was exactly the point. "Have you tried it on?" Derek asked.

Stiles huffed a little, "Well, no. Like I said, I just picked it up today."

Derek nodded, expression carefully blank, "Make sure you try it on a couple weeks before the wedding, at least."

"Why?" Stiles demanded. Derek chewed his lip, trying to make sure he chose his next words carefully.

When Derek and Stiles had met in college, Stiles was chubby. Not _too_ chubby, certainly not fat, but the kind of chubby that says, 'I'm a college student who is broke but knows how to have a good time and my waistline shows it.' When they met, sophomore year, Stiles had probably weighed around 175 or 180 pounds.

In fact, now that Derek thinks about it, he was pretty sure he knew the last time Stiles had worn this suit. At their college graduation. Derek remembered Stiles throwing a fit over how expensive the suit was, but his dad was insistent that Stiles should wear a suit.

Stiles had admittedly looked very sharp that day. Over the course of college, Stiles had gradually put on a bit more weight. Derek would've guessed Stiles weighed maybe just over 200. Maybe 210 or so. It was hard to tell. The suit was tailored well and had flattered him, making him look thinner than he really was. That was about two years ago.

Stiles had a desk job, and as those couple years passed after college, no favors were done for his waistline. Somehow, Stiles seemed to be putting weight on faster than he had in college. Derek supposed that he was just less active and his metabolism slowed, because they definitely ate better than they had back then.

Looking at Stiles now, sitting on their bed, folding laundry, still looking at Derek expectantly, Derek had no doubts Stiles weighed well over 200 pounds. 

His leggings were snug and slightly transparent around his thighs and ass. The waistband of the leggings had to sit below the swell of Stiles' belly, otherwise they would've been stretched far too tight to be comfortable. 

Said belly was just barely peeking out from below Stiles' tight t-shirt, and Derek doubted Stiles could even tell. It was happily settled onto the tops of his thighs. It was soft, flabby, and getting pretty big in all honesty. It wobbled when Stiles walked and even sometimes when he would laugh, which it hadn't done before. At least, not so obviously. Derek knew it had some stretchmarks over the softest bit of belly, right below his belly button. His love handles wrapped around his sides as large bulges that were obvious beneath all of his shirts. They created back rolls, too. 

Stiles had been starting to develop an _actual_ belly roll lately, Derek had noticed. Stiles' belly had always been pretty round. As his weight increased, it became almost tear-drop shaped; larger and wider further down. But still round. Now, when he sat, His belly was beginning to crease a little below his soft pecs, dividing the ample belly into two. As Derek looked at Stiles' gut now, he changed his mind. It wasn't starting to develop, not anymore at least. It was there. A second roll, right above his plump love handles, emphasizing just how big, round and plush the lower roll of his belly was.

Derek hadn't been ignorant that Stiles had been putting on weight; he had been for years. But standing here looking at Stiles today and picturing how he looked on graduation day, Derek felt genuine surprise. Stiles was _significantly_ larger than he had been that day.

"Well, just to make sure it still fits okay," Derek said gently, trying to seem nonchalant.

Derek was also a little surprised Stiles was acting like this, so oblivious. He knew, at least, he _thought_ Stiles' weight gain hadn't escaped Stiles. After all, he had obviously gotten new clothes for himself more than once.

"Of _course_ it still fits okay, I only got it, like, two years ago," Stiles said a little sharply.

 _'Two years and 40 pounds ago,'_ Derek thought to himself. He looked at Stiles again, and changed his guess to 50 pounds. Hell, maybe 55.

Stiles was unsatisfied with Derek's silence, and said with an irritated huff, "I know I've put on a couple pounds since then, but I'm sure it still fits." Stiles resumed folding laundry pointedly not looking at Derek, his face a bit pink.

Derek gave Stiles an affectionate smile as he walked out of the closet and straddled Stiles' wide hips and plucked the shirt Stiles was folding out of his pudgy hands. Derek noted that he wouldn't have very much space in Stiles' lap much longer because of his belly.

"Hey!" Stiles said indignantly. He glared up at Derek, but there was no real heat in his eyes.

Derek kissed Stiles gently on his mouth, then pressed a few kisses into his softening jaw. Stiles huffed again but seemed to relax.

"All I'm saying is that it's smart to make sure you're still comfortable in it while there's time to get something else if you're not."

Derek wasn't sure what he said wrong, but Stiles' eyes hardened again, and he shoved at Derek's shoulders to get him off. Derek obliged and got up. Stiles stood up too.

"How about I just try it on now then? If you're so sure I'm too fat to fit in it!"

"That's not at all what I said!" Derek said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, "Babe, please, tell me what I said wrong. I'm not trying to upset you," Derek said. 

Stiles seemed to simmer down a little at that, but didn't respond to Derek as he marched to the closet and brought the suit out. Derek gave a defeated sigh and sat on the bed as he watched Stiles as he stripped. Despite the situation, Derek couldn't help but appreciate the curves of his body as they wobbled with the rough way Stiles was changing.

Stiles was in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, and Derek fought the urge to skim his hands across the generous curve of his lower belly, where he had his new stretch marks. Standing, the upper roll was gone and his stomach once again formed a rounded, proud water balloon shape, that hug a bit over his waistband. 

He grabbed the pants for the suit, unbuttoned them, and began to slide them up his legs.

He encountered trouble halfway up his thighs, and Derek watched as the thick thighs were stuffed inch by inch into the restrictive fabric. Stiles jumped up and down a few times to expedite the process, and it did help the pants come on faster, at the expense of wobbling his belly madly. He encountered similar problems at his ass, but he somehow managed to get the pants over it. 

The fabric was stuffed to bursting, Derek swore he could practically hear the seams giving out. His ass, thighs and hips looked wider than ever, emphasized by the ill fitting pants. The fly of the pants was wide open, the splay of Stiles' belly pushing them far apart.

Stiles took the fly in both hands and ridiculously tried closing them across his belly, grimacing when there were _many_ inches stopping that from being a possibility. He began to try and fasten them under his belly.

Stiles had to hunch over a bit to try and get the pants together, and his belly was pushed out even further, looking softer and flabbier than ever. There was absolutely no way Stiles could see his fly, and Derek suspected that would make buttoning them an even more challenging task. If it could be done at all.

After a couple attempts of sucking in and trying to button the trousers, Stiles released the fly and his breath with an irritated sigh, and his belly flopped back out to its full glory.

"Stiles-"

"Shut up, I'm not done," Stiles said, as he laid on his back on the bed, just a few inches from where Derek was sitting.

Stiles' face was beginning to flush from the effort, but he began to try and button his pants again. Admittedly, he was closer this way, but it still wasn't quite enough.

Stiles released the fly again, and Derek appreciated the movement it caused his belly again. Stiles looked up at Derek, looking defeated for a second, before demanding, "Help me."

"What?"

"C'mon, help me. I can't," Stiles hesitated before looking away with a flush and continuing, "I can't see the button, that's the problem. Button them for me."

"I, uh, I don't think that's the only problem."

"Der, please," Stiles said, heat gone from his voice and leaving pure desperation in its wake.

"Okay, okay. Suck it in," Derek said, moving to straddle Stiles' lap and giving his distended stomach a gentle pat.

Stiles did so, and Derek began to struggle with the button. Even with Stiles sucking in, there was still a substantial bit of belly hanging over the waistband in Derek's way. Derek growled and pushed up against Stiles' belly to get it out of the way of his fly, and instructed Stiles, "Hold this."

Stiles whimpered and flushed deeper, but did just that. 

Somehow, Derek actually managed to slip the button into the hole and pull up the zipper. His fingers were raw and red from pulling and tugging so hard, but the pants were on.

"You did it!" Stiles said, elated.

"Stiles, I don't think-" Derek was cut off by Stiles gingerly sitting up. Miraculously, the button held, and Stiles rose to standing.

It looked ridiculous, stuffed into pants that way. It emphasized how large his hips and love handles were by forcing all the flesh over the waistband.

"Stiles, we don't have to do this," Derek said as Stiles walked to get his shirt. Well, waddled would be much more accurate with the restricted movements in his legs.

"I can do it!" Stiles insisted, pulling the button up over his arms. Already he was encountering problems. His thick arms strained the fabric of the shirt, and once it was on his arms, he could obviously barely move them, and the shirt was terribly strained over his shoulders and arms. All the same, he started at the top of his shirt and worked his way down.

It was definitely snug over his chest, but he was able to force it closed. As he made his way down to his belly, he began encountering problems again. He sucked in with a large inhale and managed a couple more buttons. As he made his way down to where his belly began to widen, he came to another standstill. He struggled for a couple minutes before he released his breath. The buttons he had gotten done strained immediately, but held.

Stiles looked up at Derek with a pout laced with desperation, and Derek rose with a sigh and walked over to Stiles. He reached for the waistband of Stiles' pants where they were biting viciously into Stiles' thick sides and rubbed gently.

"Stiles, this is silly," He said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss into Stiles' forehead.

"We're so close," Stiles insisted.

Derek looked into Stiles' pleading eyes before looking back down to his bulging belly. He gave his love handle a gentle squeeze, savoring the softness. There was more than could fit into his large hands. Stiles let out a whimper. Derek moved his hand to the overhang of Stiles' belly and put his thumb into Stiles' belly button, and wrapping the rest of his hand under the overhang of his belly. This is where Stiles was the softest and the flabbiest, and Derek loved that he could hold it like a handle. He gave the belly a gentle shake, watching it jiggle.

"Der," Stiles whined, hiding his face into Derek's chest.

Derek gave an exasperated sigh, gave Stiles' belly one last caress before telling Stiles, "Suck it in."

Stiles complied and Derek began to tug at the buttons. If the shirt wasn't well made, there would've been absolutely no way to accomplish this task. The buttons never would have held. But somehow, Derek was able to make more progress.

Derek's rough knuckles rubbed against the soft, sensitive skin of Stiles' stomach, pushing it back when Stiles' sucking in wasn't enough.

It took several minutes of struggling, but Derek managed to button all the buttons.

However, about two inches of Stiles' flabby lower belly stuck out the bottom of the shirt. It wasn't long enough to cover the whole thing. Derek couldn't help a teasing chuckle along with a poke to the exposed flesh.

"T-That's all the buttons?" Stiles asked.

"Mm-hm," Derek said, watching as Stiles exhaled.

As his belly inflated to full size, the strained buttons held on for dear life. Wide gaps of pale, doughy flesh poked through almost every button. Stiles reached down and felt the part of his belly that was still exposed, scowled, and tried to shove it up into the shirt. Somehow, it actually did help a little. Instead of two inches exposed, there was only about one.

Accepting that was likely as good as it would get, Stiles sighed and picked up the suit jacket.

He slid it over his arms and shoulders, actually encountering less resistance than with the shirt. It was still decidedly too small across his shoulders. He reached for the middle button and tried to pull it closed, sucking his stomach in. Derek waved his hand dismissively and took the button from Stiles and said, "Let's just save ourselves some time."

Stiles gave him a non-threatening glare, but allowed Derek to take the button from him.

This button did not want to close. It was conveniently located right at the crest of his belly, and as much as Derek pulled, it wouldn't meet the hole.

"Dammit, Stiles, suck in harder," Derek grunted.

"I'm trying," Stiles insisted, and Derek could tell it was true by how much his belly was quivering from the effort.

Derek got the button about a half inch from the hole, but there was just no way it was getting in. He released it and said, "This one's not happening Stiles. There's just no way."

Stiles huffed, but said, "That's okay. It's acceptable to leave a suit jacket unbuttoned anyways, right?"

Derek looked at Stiles in disbelief, "You can't seriously still want to wear this to the wedding."

Stiles sighed and looked down.

"No," he said quietly.

Derek nodded in relief, "Okay. Let's get you out of this."

Undressing was far easier and when they were done, Derek let out a dramatic sigh, and collapsed onto the bed. Stiles went to recover his leggings and t-shirt, when Derek called his name and patted the spot in the bed next to him.

Stiles, naked save for his underwear, walked over to Derek, still not meeting his eyes, and laid in bed next to him. Derek wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled Stiles onto Derek's chest. He ran a comforting hand down Stiles' back as Stiles huffed into Derek's chest.

After a moment of silence, Derek asked, "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean," Stiles sniffed.

"Stiles," Derek gave him an admonishing look.

"What?"

Derek sighed, "You don't usually act like this about your body," he said bluntly.

Stiles groaned.

"The only time I can remember you acting like this is when Erica said you should wear a shirt to go swimming, and that was over a year ago," Derek said.

Stiles couldn't help cackling at the memory. "I thought you were actually going to beat her up."

"I think I almost did," Derek said, smiling because Stiles finally was, too.

"That night," Derek continued, "You insisted you could still wear that blue button up to dinner, the one you wore to homecoming sophomore year."

"And when I couldn't, I made us late for our reservations," Stiles said.

"Because you wouldn't get out of the bathroom," Derek finished.

"God, that sucked," Stiles said.

After another moment of silence, Derek rested his hand on Stiles' round love handle.

"Did someone say something to you, Stiles?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles was silent for a minute before saying, "I don't think...he didn't mean it in a mean way."

"Who didn't? What happened?"

"My dad. We were on the phone when I was on my way to pick up my suit and I told him that and he asked if I got a new one. I told him it was my suit from graduation, and he..he laughed and said there was no way that old thing would fit."

"Oh, Stiles," Derek said, rubbing his side gently.

"He said he was sorry right afterwards, I know he didn't mean it in a bad way. I think he feels really bad. But I just..."

"You really thought it would fit."

Stiles gave a half shrug and said, "Realistically, I thought it would be pretty tight, but I thought, I dunno, I could make it work."

He glared at the suit, strewn across the floor, "You think for something so expensive it would have a little give."

Derek chuckled at that, and moved his hands down to his belly. Stiles mumbled happily and relaxed into the touch. Stiles was certainly shameless when it came to belly rubs.

Derek's hands rubbed the soft expanse and began pressing kisses into Stiles' shoulder. His belly still had some red marks from being shoved into such small clothing. Derek continued the belly rub and enjoyed the little wobbles the belly made at the slightest stimulation.

Stiles was half asleep when Derek said, "We're gonna have to get you a new suit for the wedding, huh, Tubby."

Stiles sputtered awake and swatted at Derek. It was a teasing nickname Derek had given Stiles years ago, one that Stiles always insisted he hated, yet he always seemed to preen into Derek further with a smug sense of knowing Derek loves it.

Stiles glared at him with all the heat of a small puppy, and Derek kissed that nasty look off his face.

"You're so handsome," Derek said quietly.

"Hmm, I know," Stiles said, closing his eyes again.

Derek snorted at that, and rubbed Stiles belly until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't kink shame the shameless
> 
> This was supposed to be short, y'all. This idea was supposed to be like MAYBE 1,000 words. Honestly, help.
> 
> hope you enjoyed~ :3


End file.
